


R & R (Rex & Relaxation)

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Let Obi-Wan rest plz is a personal mantra of mine, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: For such a reasonable man, Obi-Wan Kenobi is rather unreasonable about his own health. That's where Rex, great captain and even greater (kinda-sorta secret) boyfriend, comes in.That or Rex just really feels like cuddling. He's only human (adjacent), and he's pretty good and negotiating with the obstinate Negotiator.





	R & R (Rex & Relaxation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fam!
> 
> I found this piece by accident buried in the archive of my blog, and I was shocked I hadn't posted it here yet. So here you go. Enjoy the fluff~
> 
> -Pop

There isn’t much room on the small bunk, but they make do. Rex finds himself wrapped haphazardly around Obi-Wan, his rear end and one foot dangling over the edge.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, who has a habit of taking the area closest to the bulkhead when given the chance, is somehow curled up yet taking way more space then he necessarily should be able to. His head is haloed by red-gold hair spread messily across the pillow, his lips slightly parted with a soft snore issuing out.

It’s so unlike his usual pristine appearance that Rex has to suppress a laugh, unless of course he’d rather wake the general. Which nobody ever did, unless he asked them to. Walking armorless into a battalion of battle droids was safer.

Rex found Obi-Wan asleep like this near the end of his afternoon cycle duties. Part of him was glad that Obi-Wan had finally decided to rest; the man could work himself to the bone and then continue on, but Rex had known him long enough now that the subtle clues of his exhaustion were as plain as day.

“General, sir.” he had said, and after a quick look around them, added in a low voice. “Obi-Wan, you need to sleep.”

A muscle in Obi-Wan’s cheek had twitched. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” He said, with such assurance that Rex didn’t doubt he would try.

“Or,” Rex had handed Obi-Wan the passcard to the trooper barracks, pressing it into his palm and closing Obi-Wan’s fingers around it. “You can go sleep in my bunk. All the off-duty clones are training under some new regiment Anakin and Cody concocted, and nobody would think to look for you there. You know, if you want to get some actual rest.”

A brief look of relief had glided across Obi-Wan’s features before he snorted out a laugh.

“Your hands are so much larger than mine,” he said.

“And your capacity for changing the subject is star systems bigger than mine,” Rex replied, tapping Obi-Wan’s wrist before pulling his hand away. “Go get some sleep.”

“Giving orders to your commanding officer now, are we?” Obi-Wan smiled a crooked, tired smile at him. “Captain, the command deck is no place for foreplay.”

“Sleep.” Rex insisted.

He began to walk away, with Obi-Wan’s cultured drawl following after him. “I make no promises.”

Rex stumbled upon Obi-Wan less than two hours later in his bunk, still with his gauntlets and boots on.

Rex had pulled off his most unnecessary bits of armor (he really didn’t like being without it at all, especially while asleep, but whenever he was given the chance to sleep with Obi-Wan, he much preferred to feel the General’s warm body instead of his own armor), tugged off Obi-Wan’s boots and clicked off his gauntlets (to a litany of half-mumbled sleep words) and crawled in beside Obi-Wan as much as he could without waking the man.

And that is how he finds himself here, with his arms full of a general that suddenly twitches awake, even as he keeps his eyes closed.

“Your snoring woke me.” Obi-Wan grumbles, shifting over and burying his face against the Republic insignia emblazoned on the chest of Rex’s black bodysuit.

“That was your own snoring, sir.”

Obi-Wan hums, nuzzling into him, “I d’snore.” he slurs, already falling back asleep again.

Rex hushes him with a hand petting his hair down, fingers sifting through firey strands. When Obi-Wan’s breathing slows, and his snores return, Rex bites down another laugh and kisses the top of Obi-Wan’s head instead.

“You definitely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally knew I had it in me to write Rexobi that wasn't an acidic pool of angst eating away at everything fluffy you threw into it. I'm proud of myself, dammit!


End file.
